¡Benditos celos!
by C20-chan
Summary: Sasusaku. Mencion de Shikatema. ¿Que hacia Sakura con Nara Shikamru? ¿Por que se les veia tan felices? Sakura era suya! Le pertenecia! Y se lo iba a dejar claro.
1. Capítulo 1

Un pelinegro se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos.

Tenía una peligrosa mirada oscura. Su rostro estaba contraído por el enfado.

Sentía como la ira y la rabia fluía por sus venas.

De repente, sentía unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a alguien.

Aun sin darse cuenta, tenía las manos hechas puños, ansiosos de estrellarse contra un rostro.

Más específicamente, contra el rostro de un muchacho con cara de vago, con una coleta parecida a una piña.

La causa de la cara de perros del Uchiha era muy simple.

Al frente suyo, sin percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba su molestia pelirrosada, acompañada del vago Nara.

Estaban sentados en una mesa, conversando amenamente. Hasta Shikamaru se veía muy animado.

Esto podría algo increíble para ustedes, ya que la Haruno y el Nara se suponía que no interactuaban en demasía.

Pero eso había cambiado poco tiempo después de la traición de Sasuke.

El joven ninja y la aprendiz de la Princesa de las Babosas habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, a causa de ambos eran muy cercanos a esta. Por lo que se encontraban frecuentemente.

Con el tiempo fueron desarrollando una linda amistad. Tanta, que devezs en cuando salían juntos a pasear.

Justo como sucedía en esa ocasión.

Se habían hecho muy amigos, unos muy cercanos.

El joven había ayudado mucho a Sakura cuando se sentía deprimida. Había comprendido cuánto dolor le causaba a la muchacha la ausencia del Uchiha.

Además disfrutaban compartir conversaciones que los llevaba a una especie de lucha intelectual.

Y también de los cómodos silencios que se creaban, mientras observaban las nubes.

Si, definitivamente disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro.

Y esto enfurecia a Sasuke.

No le había gustado nada ver como, a su regreso, la Haruno no le había puesto atención, no la que él recordaba.

Y vio rojo cuando la muy.. pelirrosa apenas le dio la bienvenida, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba el integrante del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

Odiaba ver como ambos andaban de aquí para allá juntos, felices de la vida.

Sus instintos asesinos aumentaban más de lo normal cuando veía al Nara ese junto a SU pelirrosa.

Oh, porque él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. Había sido difícil, si; fue un golpe fuerte a su orgullo de Uchiha.

Pero lo había valido. Ahora estaba en paz al saber que era lo que sentía hacia la chica de ojos verdes.

Y por supuesto que ahora que sus emociones estaban más que aclaradas, no iba dejar que un imbécil tomara el lugar que les correspondía por derecho. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, era quien tenía que estar con la Haruno.

Pero eso se estaba volviendo difícil cuando la muchacha apenas si lo mirada.

Ya no era la molesta niña que lo perseguía de todo el todo el tiempo, que besaba el suelo por el que caminaba. Que lo idolatraba y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Que lo amaba.

No. Ahora era una kunoichi con todas las letras, de una muy reconocida ninja médico. La aprendiz de un Sanin y, como si no fuera mucho, que también es la Hokage.

Ahora era a ella a quien la perseguían todo el tiempo. Besan el suelo por el que ella camina. A ella la idolatran y no la dejan en paz. Es a ella que la aman.

Y Sasuke no podía sentirse más orgulloso por los logros de Sakura.

Pero, si bien era agradable que ya no sea una fangirl, le molestaba no recibir ni una pizca de atención de su parte, mientras que el estúpido Nara la tenía totalmente.

¿Que era ese algo que tenía el idiota, que le interesaba tanto Sakura? ¿Que tenia que él no?

Sakura era de su propiedad, suya. De nadie más. Solo podía pensar en él.

El único nombre que podía haber en su mente era el suyo, Sasuke Uchiha. No podía estar, ni siquiera hablar, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, con alguien más. Mucho menos con otros hombres.

Sakura Haruno, le pertenecía Sasuke Uchiha. A nadie más. Era totalmente suya. Algún día no muy lejano, ella llevaría el símbolo de su clan en su espalda.

Y se lo iba a dejar claro, justo ahora.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se encontraba charlando con Shikamaru amenamente.

Ella estaba muy feliz.

¿La razón? Bueno, pues, que cuando iba hacia el hospital, se encuentra con el vago Nara.

Pero había algo fuera de lo común. Algo Que la desconcertó e intrigo.

El muchacho tenía las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas y esquivaba su mirada.

La invito a tomar un café, a lo que ella aceptó, queriendo saber por la condición tan extraña del shinobi.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron su orden, Shikamaru le había dicho entre balbuceos, oraciones inconclusas y tartamudeos, no propios de él, que necesitaba ayuda.

Que para un conflicto problemático se necesita una solución.. problemática, ya que nunca son simples.

La razón del raro estado del prodigio,tenía nombre y apellido.

Temari no Sabaku.

Sip, la tan aclamada "chica problematica".

Para el joven Nara todo se estaba poniendo difícil. Desde los exámenes chunnin de cuando tenía 12 años, se había llevado bien con la rubia.

Pero desde hace poco tiempo, había comenzado a experimentar extrañas... sensaciones para con la chica.

Su corazón latía rápidamente cuando ella se acercaba, se ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba, y se molestaba cuando un individuo estaba alrededor de ella, mas si era del género masculino.

Él sabía lo que le estaba pasando. No por nada era un genio. Era estúpido negarlo.

Temari le gustaba.

Pero el saberlo le había puesto las cosas más problemáticas de lo que ya eran.

Le costaba el doble mantener sus emociones a raya.

Es por eso que había citado a su pelirrosa amiga para que lo ayude.

Eso no era propio de él, pero como dicen: "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas".

En cuanto a Sakura, al enterarse de esto, se emociono en demasía.

Le alegraba saber los sentimientos de Shikamaru para con la Sabaku no, ya que estos eran correspondidos.

Sip, Temari también estaba coladita por el Nara.

Es por eso que ella, Sakura Haruno, haría lo que fuera porque sus amigos se confesaran y vivieran su historia de amor.

"Es como una novela romántica" penso embelesada.

En este momento, le estaba dando a su enamorado amigo consejos para conquistar a la muchacha, cuando de repente, se escucha como abren la puerta bruscamente; con furia.

Lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Sintió como una mano agarró su muñeca derecha, para ser arrastrada a la puerta, no sin antes ver como Shikamaru era azotado contra la pared. Vio como su capturador la llevaba afuera de la cafetería, para al segundo siguiente estar inmovilizada contra un árbol, en el bosque.

Sus muñecas estaban amarradas por dos grandes manos, a los lados de su cabeza. Una pierna ajena separaba las propias, sin dejarle opción de moverlas. Un torso masculino se pegaba al suyo, sin intención de retirarse.

Fue cuando levantó la vista, que se dio cuenta quien era que la apresaba de esa manera.

Nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha.

En el instante en que divisó sus penetrantes ojos negros, la furia y el enojo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Empezó a removerse, quería salir de allí. Pero el pelinegro no pensaba así. No la dejaría hasta que le diera explicaciones de su conducta.

- Sasuke! Suéltame ya! -gritaba con ira contenida.

- No hasta que me aclares de por qué andabas con Nara -decía serio.

- Que te importa! Dejame! Juro que te matare! Liberame!

- ¿Qué.hací .Nara? -decía con voz y ojos amenazantes. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Y porque tendria que decirte? No eres nadie para mandarme.

- En eso estas muy equivocada Sa-ku-ra. -acerca su boca a su oído, para luego susurrar- Soy tu dueño. Tu eres mia. Me perteneces.

Sin poder contenerse, le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aun con el enojo remolineando en su interior, la Haruno gime, apenas, pero gime.

Y es que ella todavía no superaba al Uchiha. Si es cierto, casi ni se encontraba con el. Y cuando lo hacía, no lo miraba.

Pero de lo contrario, se derretiría ante su oscura mirada, la cual le generaba miles de sensaciones cosquilliantes en su estómago.

Trataba de ignorarlo, para no caer en sus encantos.

Todavia seguia enamorada de él. Pero no era masoquista. No se desviviria por una persona que nunca le dio ni la hora.

Pero ahora Sasuke la tenía acorralada contra un árbol, incitandola, tal vez inconscientemente a hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría.

Mayormente ahora el pelinegro estaria a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, pero los movimientos de su boca la adormecian. Eran como un sedante

Dios. Le era tan difícil controlarse.

Y Sasuke consciente ello, empezó a lamerle todo el contorno de la oreja.

Luego bajo lentamente a su cuello, repartiendo castos besos, sintiendo como Sakura se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

En cuanto llegó a la clavícula, le dio un profundo beso; un beso húmedo, cargado de pasión. Lamió, beso y mordisqueo hasta el cansancio.

La sensación que recorrió a la pelirrosa fue tan grande, que gimió fuertemente.

Eso fue el detonante para Sasuke. Ya no había control.

Y la beso. La besó con toda la pasión y excitación que su ser contenia.

Y Sakura lo recibió con ansias, rodeandolo con sus delicadas manos, las cuales ya estan liberadas.

El Uchiha puso las manos en la pequeña cintura, tocando el borde de la camiseta, y metiendo una mano por dentro de esta.

Ambos sabían lo que vendría. Lo que iba a pasar. Peto no iban a parar. Los dos deseaban esto. El roce del otro contra sus propios cuerpos.

Después verían lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Ahora, sucumbirian ante el deseo.

Y también ante el amor.

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban recostados en el húmedo pasto, lo único que tapaba su desnudez eran sus prendas.

Ella le daba la espada, apoyaba su cabeza en el musculoso brazo ajeno, mientras que el le rodeaba la cintura con la mano restante.

El silencio reinaba, hasta que extrañamente, fue Sasuke quien lo rompió.

- ¿Que hacias con Nara? -la gira para que lo vea a su cara.

Ella, cautivada y sedada por las sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar, le respondió.

- Le daba consejos.

- ¿Que clase de consejos?

- ¿Por qué tan interesado en ello?

- El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. Responde Sakura.

-...Le daba consejos de como conquistar a Temari.

- ...¿la Sabaku?

- Hn. Si. Es por eso que me había citado.

Ahora entendía. No estaban en una cita. Solo era para pedirle ayuda.

Eso le aliviaba. El Nara no estaba interesado en Sakura. Uno menos.

Pero ahora tenía que saber la opinion de ella.

- ¿Y tu? -le pregunta, extrañandola.

- ¿Y yo que?

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con la relación entre ellos?

- Pues claro! Son mis amigos! Quiero su felicidad. Me gustaría que ellos estuvieran juntos de una vez por todas.

- Hn.

Ya esta. A Sakura tampoco le gustaba Shikamaru. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero de igual modo le dejaría las cosas claras.

- Sakura.

-¿Si?

- Eres mia. De nadie más. No puedes estar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Shikamaru.

Enojada y estupefacta, le responde:

- ¡¿Que?! Quien te crees que eres! No puedes mandarme asi! Yo hago lo que quiero.

- Hmp. Bien has lo que se te dé la gana. Pero después no te quejes si ves a varios sujetos con algo roto. Tu eres mia. Y cualquier bastardo que se te acerque, me las pagara. Sabrán que no deben meterse con lo que me pertenece.

- Tu..Tu..grr-estaba furiosa.

- Oh. Y Sakura, ve viendo que usaras. Ya qué la futura señora Uchiha debe verse bien el día de su boda.

Y seguidamente la besa, sin dejarle contestar. Ya sabia que aceptaria.

Si. Su manera de declararse era extraña, más si también era una proposición de casamiento pero así era el.

Tal como Sakura lo amaba.

Por hoy no lo regañaria por tener esa actitud tan prepotente y demandante. No todos los dias Sasuke Uchiha le dice que se casara con él, aun indirectamente.

Tal vez, ella podría ceder. Tal vez si podria tener un dueño. Pero solo si posee un abanico en su espalda.

¡Benditos sean los celos Uchiha! Sin ellos, lo más probable es que esto no pasaria.

Luego se disculparia con Shikamaru por el golpe que Sasuke le había dado. Y le agradeceria. El provoco que Sasuke diera el primer paso, después de todo.

Lo repetiria.

¡Benditos celos!


	2. ¡NOTA AUTORA! ¡URGENTE! ¡PREGUNTA!

Hola hola! Como han estado?

Muy probablemente ustedes han cliqueado aqui, el segundo chapter, para esperar un segundo capitulo de "¡Benditos celos"!, pero siento desepcionarlos. No es otro capitulo.

Sino qué es una pregunta qué quiero hacerles.

En uno de los 2 reviews de "¡Braga escurridiza! ¡Te amo! (comenten mas, onegai!), un usuario me dijo que con un poco mas de lemon el one shot seria perfecto.

Eso me hizo pensar en que tal vez deberia hacer un one-shot,o varios(aparte), de lemon de cualquier pareja de Naruto.

Es por eso que mis preguntas para ustedes son:

**¿Deberia hacer un lemon? ¿QUIEREN que haga lemon?**

Y si la respuesta es**: SI**

**¿Que personajes de NARUTO le gustaria?**

**(Prefiero que la chica involucrada sea Sakura, aunque si quieren otra protagonista, no tengo problema).**

Ojo. Nunca he hecho lemon, por lo que tal ves no me salga del todo bien.

Pero quiero probar.

Denme una oportunidad, onegai!

Por favor, siganme lo que quieren en los comentarios.

Ah! Y para los que leyeron el primer capitulo de "Usagi-Sasuke-kun", no se impacienten que dentro de poco publicare el proximo.

Bueno eso es todo lo que queria decirles.

Espero con ansias sus respuestas!

Ja ne!

C20-chan


End file.
